Armor
Armor is a protective suit worn by Artyom. In Metro 2033, it comes in three different variants: Default, Stealth, and Heavy. In Metro Last Light the armour system has been considerably reworked. It returns in Metro Exodus, but has once again undergone fundamental changes to make the experience more customisable. Metro 2033 Default Armor Artyom's default suit. It offers moderate protection from most enemies. It also allows Artyom to sneak better than in the heavy armor, but not as well as when using the stealth armor. Artyom will make noise unless he crouches. The default armor acts as a middle ground between other suits. The upgraded suits, however, allow the player to choose which one they want based on play-style: guns blazing or silent and stealthy. Stealth Armor The stealth armor is fitted for those who prefer to go in silent and lurk in the shadows. While it does not offer much protection compared to the heavy armor, the benefit of using this armor is that it is much better at stealth; when in total darkness Artyom can move past everything from patrolling Nazis to a sleeping Black Librarian. This armor will keep Artyom undetected in some situations when the rest of the suits cannot. The player may notice that the stealth meter on Artyom's watch will frequently show no light (which means invisibility to enemies). Moving at a normal pace is extremely quiet and footsteps produce little sound. Use silent weapons to maximize the effectiveness of this armor. The stealth armor costs 100 Military-Grade rounds in Armory Station and as an added bonus Artyom gains the Night Vision Goggles with it. Heavy Armor The heavy armor is fitted for those who prefer to take out their enemies face to face. It offers good protection, but it is not recommended for stealth since the added weight and gear produces noise. This armor is especially useful when fighting more powerful enemies such as the demon and the librarian. It is basically the core of Ranger armor and has the MOLLE system. Despite its weight, wearing it does not affect movement speed. If you have spare MGR, consider purchasing it at Polis as it helps in the last portion of the game. The heavy armor costs 100 Military-Grade rounds in Armory and Polis. Metro: Last Light Armor returns in Metro: Last Light, but not as a gameplay element, instead being mandatory pickups that Artyom has no choice over. Default Armor Artyom's starting attire appears to be the green sweater that looks and functions identically to the default suit from the previous game. He wears the hazard suit when going up to the surface during Ashes, but loses it after being captured by the Reich recon team. After making it through the Pavel level, he picks the Spartan attire from one of the lost groups at the end of the concentration camp level. He briefly loses his equipment at the Bolshoi Theater level when he is captured and interrogated by the Reds. After Artyom escapes with the help of Leonid, he takes his weapons and ammunition back from the storage room at the start of Revolution. It seems that the helmet he picks up was a part of the stolen Spartan suit since it doesn't appear to offer any additional tangible protection for the player. Hazard Suit After navigating through the Venice storage area, Artyom is helped by station resident Simon. Simon guides Artyom to the swamp and gives him an NBC suit as a gift for helping deal with the bandits.The effect of this suit will allow Artyom to swim back up to surface from irradiated water without dying. Its actual effects become clear in the Kshatriya mission in the Faction Pack DLC: when crossing outside areas without it, the radiation becomes immensely damaging. Besides the description saying it makes the filters last longer, it also makes most outdoor areas actually traversable at all. Alternatively the player might simply sprint across the irradiated areas, ignoring the NBC suit entirely. Since it allows moving around the sleeping Librarians in the deep parts of the archives without waking them up, it is possible to avoid fighting them entirely if the player keeps the suit. Anna, Simon, and many of the Reds wear this suit as well. The full body portion of this suit only found in the campaign, mainly used by the reds is an actual suit used by the Russian Navy, a rebreather suit called the IDA59 Rebreather. Its also called the Monkey-Suit. in reality, it does not need filters since it gives the user a constant stream of Oxygen and exhales out Carbon dioxide without any machine help necessary. in reality it is not that radiation resistant, only allowing about 4-3 hours of rad exposure before it starts to break away, unlike a military NBC suit which can last a full week and a half before it starts to show damage (depending on how high the rad level is of course...) Heavy Suit Before the final battle at D6, Artyom is geared up in heavy armor. Despite its enormous size and heavy plates of the suit, he is not slowed down by it. On easier difficulties it allows the player to shrug off some of the hits. It reappears in the Kshatriya mission in the Faction Pack DLC. Being true to its description, it proves invaluable when fighting swarms of nosalises in the sewers, packs of watchers on the surface or the Librarians themselves. Since it offers no protection against radiation, the player "in-character" should switch to the Hazard suit when venturing onto the surface and switching back when respective underground shortcuts are opened. Super Heavy Armor Two enemy bosses, one found in the battle of D6 with a flamethrower, and the other wielding a minigun in Heavy Squad, wear yet larger and heavier suits of armor. These suits allow their wearers to resist repeated shots from the Preved, Gatling, Hellsbreath, and explosives. Unfortunately the player cannot acquire such armor. Metro Exodus In the third instalment of the game series, armour returns, though once again the system has been altered extensively for a more varied experience. This time players can modify the armour worn by Artyom at workbenches, affecting its stats and that of other pieces of equipment, which can result in a number of different suits for different playstyles. In Metro Exodus, the upgrades focus mainly on the carrying capacity of various items, with less attention given to actually upgrading armour protection or reducing visibility. Three out of four armour options provide +2 to the actual armour protection stat, with only the Consumables carrier providing no protection bonus. There is one upgrade for the gas mask/helmet which increases armour protection as well. Upgrades Throughout Artyom's travels, players will encounter numerous upgrades to their suit. These upgrades vary in usefulness and can be found throughout the game. Location of upgrades *'Ammo pouches:' Found in the Volga level at a bandit encampment near the bridge. If missed in the Volga, can be found in a shipping container in the central part of the Caspian, right next to 75 round drum magazine for the Kalash. *'Throwing weapons harness:' Also found in the Volga level, at the gas station. *'Consumables carrier:' Found in the Caspian, northwest from the helicopter base, in a cave. Trivia Metro 2033 Video Game * Unless you don't want to use stealth at all, it is recommended to get both armors in Metro 2033: Stealth in Armory (It will help a lot in Frontline, Black Station, and to lesser extent Outpost) and later Heavy in Polis (Since after Polis you'll only be facing mutants against which stealth is much less effective, and the combat will be more fierce in the last two chapters as well). The player may want to think twice in Hardcore difficulty as they cost 100 MGRs each, and its harder to collect MGRs on Hardcore. * Even if the Heavy armor is bought in the Armory level, the Ranger helmet will not appear in cutscenes until you arrive in Polis. * It is possible to buy both suits and wear them at the same time, however you will only appear to be wearing whichever was purchased last. This is debatable; while there is proof you'll retain the night vision goggles, it is unsure whether you get to keep the respective armor or stealth bonus from the previously owned armor. * After arriving in Polis, cutscenes in both the Polis level and the end of the game show Artyom wearing the Rangers' heavy gas mask and helmet, no matter what armor you have equipped. This is contradictory to gameplay since Artyom still wears his original full-face gas mask. * In Metro 2033 Redux, Armor is fully removed from the game, as both stealth and combat have been made easier. Cosmetic changes to the in-game viewmodels still apply though, and will change automatically depending on story progression, similar to Last Light. Metro: Last Light *Hans, the playable character in Heavy Squad level, wears armor comparable to Spartan Heavy Armor. Gallery Default_armor_0001.jpg|Default armor render. Stealth_armor_0001.jpg|Stealth armor render. Default_armor1.jpg|Default armor of Metro 2033 seen in third-person. Default_armor_fix.jpg|A Metro 2033 mod used to fix default armor during cutscenes in accordance with first-person view. Default_armor_fix2.jpg|Ditto. Default_armor2.jpg|Same scene in the vanilla game for comparison. Metro2033_2014-05-01_19-00-12-95.jpg|Stealth armor sold in Armory station. Metro2033_2014-05-01_19-00-23-35.jpg|Heavy armor sold in Armory station. Category:Equipment